


【许墨x你】Double Love

by LOVERDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDJ/pseuds/LOVERDJ





	【许墨x你】Double Love

你是从隐秘处一股难言的水流感中醒来的，睁眼发现你被抱到了盛满热水的浴缸，谁正替你清洗着下半身的粘腻。这样温柔的动作，只能是……

“许墨？”

“嗯，是我。抱歉，他昨晚又做得太过了。”

你身上各处遍布的斑驳红痕、早起醒来时还停留在你穴内的分身、合拢都有些吃力的花瓣，无一不昭显着昨晚情事的剧烈。何况，他们二人是共通记忆的。

“咳咳……Ares说他以后出来的时间会变少，所以……”你干巴巴地解释着，明明是同一个人的两幅人格，你却总有种出轨被抓包的尴尬。谁让那两个人总爱在这种事情上计较。

“嗯，两个人格在慢慢融合。”

“真的吗？太好了！”你真心觉得高兴，一开始当他们二人互相发现对方存在时，出奇一致的想要让对方消失，对自己催眠、在身上做实验等等……手段也是一样的无所不用其极，有几次差点让他们自己没命。直到发现确实无解后，才勉为其难地接受了另一个人格的存在，只是……在与你有关的事上，特别是情事，格外计较。就比如，现在。

“我以为你不会很高兴，毕竟、昨晚你们玩得很开心？”

你看着许墨和往日一样的弯眉浅笑心里却有些没底，昨晚Ares和你的确玩了些花样。在做爱这方面，许墨一向温柔体贴，前戏充分，不舍得让你有一丝受伤的机会，而Ares则相反，肆意张扬，毫无节制，一切姿势和花样都按照自己的心思来。虽然你大多时候会被Ares弄得眼泪横流，但不得不承认，也有别样隐晦的刺激感在其中。

“没有嘛，我和你做的时候也很开心…”你赤裸着身子往许墨那边靠近，主动攀上他的肩膀打湿了他的睡袍，你本意还想说些什么表达你对他们同等的喜欢。许墨却突然抽出在你穴内清洗停留的手指，甬道内漏出的丝丝白浊就这样漂浮在浴缸的水面上，呈现在你们二人眼前。你低呼一声随即有些羞恼地不知所措，昨晚Ares实在是射了太多了……

许墨微眯起眼，他不喜欢你因为Ares露出这样的神情，手指在你暴露在空气中的乳首处稍用力一捏，成功地转移回你的注意力。

“啊！许墨！轻点……”

“不专心的小猫，该好好惩罚。”

许墨解开睡衣露出精壮的身躯，抬腿跨进浴缸溢出一地热水，顿时让浴缸的空间显得有些拥挤，于是你被他抱起坐在他腿间，臀肉隔着薄薄的底裤紧贴着他早已灼热硬挺的性器，送到他嘴边的两粒乳首也被他就势含住，啧啧有声地嘬吸似乎想吮出奶水一般。

“啊……”

尽管昨晚做得有些累，但此刻被许墨一番撩拨你也早就意动，绷紧臀肉将他的分身夹在臀缝间前后摩擦着，却只觉得隔靴搔痒。本想伸手褪去碍事的底裤谁知中途被许墨拦住，你疑惑地看过去，才发现他原本幽紫的眸子暗沉得漆黑一片，像一汪见不到底的深谭，神秘又危险。

“用嘴帮我脱，可以吗？”

许墨嘴角勾起的弧度和平日一般礼貌体贴地无懈可击，然而说出的话和禁锢着你手腕的动作却向你告示着唯一的选择。莫名地，你心跳有些加快，仿佛被他蛊惑着顺从地低下头用嘴咬起底裤的一角逐渐往下褪着，小巧的鼻尖和紧抿的唇瓣在途中难免触碰到他愈发勃起的柱身，男人浓烈的荷尔蒙的味道盈满你的鼻腔。咽了咽口水，好不容易替他将底裤褪到腿根处，谁知解开束缚的分身挺立着弹跳了一下打在你脸上，“啪”得一声，你有点懵，直到头顶传来许墨低低的笑声才反应过来。

他弯着眉眼扶你起身，没有再为难你，将底裤脱下后和你赤身相对，吻了吻你刚刚被打到的地方：“抱歉，怪它太喜欢你，和我一样忍不住亲吻你。”

你觉得刚刚那个意外除了有些色气倒也没什么，迫不及待地坐在他饱胀的柱身上，用已经分泌出蜜液有些湿滑的肉缝磨蹭着：“呐，我想看看，它有多喜欢我？”

许墨眸色一暗，随即笑得更深，指尖掰开你的两片肉瓣将柱身头部对准穴口，掐住你的髋骨缓缓地、一点点往下按，动作太慢于是你能感觉到硕大的头部是如何一寸寸碾开层层叠叠的肉壁，挤压着甬道内的一粒粒凸起。再加上浴缸里盛满的热水，随着许墨性器的开拓，水流也相继透过缝隙涌入你穴内发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。身下这人似乎还觉不够，牵起你的手来到二人交合的位置，你摸着他还露在外面的一截柱身以及自己被撑开到几乎透明的肉缝，体内又忍不住涌出一股花液。

“感觉到了吗？它是怎么进入你的，不过……还没完全吃下去。”

“太…太大了……”虽然之前那么多次都进去过，但你是第一次亲手摸到感受到，讶异于自己居然能吞进这种尺寸……没等你吃惊完，许墨已经身体力行地告诉你事情的可能性。

胸前两团柔软被宽厚的手掌拢在手心揉弄，指尖抠挖着乳粒顶端的凹陷处，你被轻微的疼痛刺激得浅吟一声，他便趁着你转移了注意一挺腰。

“啊……唔！”二人的耻骨严丝合缝地贴在一起，湿滑的龟头顶在你的宫口，你感觉水流似乎沿着柱身滑进了你的子宫，腹部温热的流动感给你一种已经被许墨射满子宫的错觉，这种羞耻感让你满嘴只剩噫噫呀呀的呻吟。

“真乖，不仅完全吞进去了，还在用力吸我。”他暧昧的呼吸和着淫靡的话语喷薄在你耳边，随即两片灼热的唇瓣从锁骨到胸前来回流连，每到一处都用力嘬吸着让你连连娇喘的同时也印下斑驳红痕，着力覆盖昨日Ares留下的痕迹。

“别…别说出来啊……唔”

你伸手去捂他那张诱人堕落的嘴，却反被他舔了舔掌心，一阵酥痒从手心传到四肢，你身子一颤下意识想收回手又被擒住了手腕。许墨像品尝着世界上最美味的食物一般虔诚地亲吻着你每一根手指，身下挺腰耸入的动作却毫不含糊。你像一船随着他的动作上下起伏的小舟，被汹涌的情欲浪潮逐渐吞没。

“啊…啊……”你的呻吟越来越急促尖锐，不停被戳刺着敏感点让你很快达到第一波高潮，然而就在差临门一脚时许墨突然停下了动作。

“许墨？你怎么…停下来了…”

“等我一起，好吗？”

你没有反对的权利，主动权在他手里。你只能乖乖地任由登顶的快感褪去一些，就着这样交合的姿势被他抱起、擦净身离开浴室。走路间，他抬腿提臀的动作使得整个重量都挂在他身上的你被体内的性器狠狠顶弄了几下，你只得低吟一声绞紧环住他腰臀的腿，也夹紧了体内的柱身。

耳边穿来一声许墨已经变得嘶哑的闷哼，突然伸手用力拍打了好几下你白皙浑圆的臀肉，很快显现出淫靡的指痕：“贪吃的小猫。”

“唔唔…才…才不是……”你听懂了他的弦外之音，想要反驳却无果。许墨已然将你翻了个身成跪伏状趴在床上，后入的姿势使得他整个人都覆上你的腰背，曲线贴合在一处，绕到身前的手掌也攥住一团乳肉拿捏在手心随意把玩。你有些讶异，许墨从来不怎么用后入式，因为他一直说想看着你的脸，看看你是怎么被他一点点渲染成情欲的模样。

你或许忘了——他和Ares正在慢慢融合的人格。

“偶尔换个姿势，也没什么不好。”

他敏锐的直觉似乎明白你的不解，解释了一句后便掐住你的髋骨摆起腰快速有力地抽插起来，进出间带出粉嫩的穴肉和飞溅的花液，沾湿了黑色的耻毛。

“啊…啊…许墨…”看不见他的脸，你只能下意识喊着他的名字以求慰籍，身子起伏间剧烈的快感让思绪逐渐空白，直到身后另一处极少用过的穴口被抵上一根手指你才猛地清醒过来。“许墨！那里……不要……”

许墨的食指在你后穴周围按压着褶皱，打着圈只浅浅进入一点。“昨晚他用过这里？”

你心下一紧，回忆起昨晚被跳蛋开拓后穴、宛如排解般的羞耻感让你顿时感到排斥，说话的声音也带上了细微的哭腔：“别弄这里……唔…”

许墨来回抽插的动作猛地顿住，眸子里原本溢满深沉的占有欲也骤然瓦解，你呜咽的哭声还是拨动了他柔软的心弦。掩藏起内心深处的黑暗面，将你翻过身抱住，鼻尖轻触着你的鼻尖，语气里满是歉意：“不弄了。”

“不弄了。是我不好，别哭。”

他濡湿的舌尖舔舐亲吻着你泛红的眼角，继而往下描摹着你嘴唇的纹路，诱哄着你打开唇缝，用交缠的舌尖阻止你持续泄露的哭声。身下的柱身就这样鼓胀着留在你甬道内没有动作，直到你双手攀上他的脖颈重新恢复情绪才开始动作。

这一次，他和以往一样搂紧着你，有力的胸膛贴上你饱满的胸脯，尽管下半身性器来回楔入、抽出的动作带给你肉体极致的快感，但二人相贴的唇瓣和身躯更让你感到身心双倍的满足。

弯折双腿、放松内壁承接着他一次又一次深入的撞击，硬挺的柱身在穴内变换角度开拓着甬道内的每一处，食髓知味的穴肉吸吮挽留着打算抽出的分身，又在被撞回入穴内时发出“咕啾”的满足声。快感沿着尾椎骨蔓延到全身惹得你一阵阵颤栗，嘴上愈发纠缠起许墨的唇舌，于是二人舌尖缠绕的啧啧水声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声意外地达成一致的频率，和着唇缝间泄露的一声声娇吟和低喘奏成性和爱的乐章。

“唔唔…许墨…这次…可以吗？”

他额前的刘海已经被薄汗浸湿，狭长的眼眸笼上雾气，眼角也泛起情欲的红色，灼热的呼吸夹杂着低哑诱惑的嗓音打在你脸颊：“好，一起。”

抽插的速度骤然加快，你忍不住扬起脖颈，在他一口咬住你脆弱的颈肉时你终于颤动着身子从子宫深处涌出潮水般的花液冲刷着还在快速挺送的性器。许墨也在你颤栗绞紧的穴肉下到达高潮，喉间溢出一声闷哼，将龟头抵在子宫口，柱身鼓动着往内射入一股股滚烫浓厚的白浊，撑满你的小腹。

* * *

“累了吗？我抱你去清洗一下。”

许墨的嗓音带着情事后的餍足，在你看来和他平日禁欲的模样相比更添了一份淫糜的诱人。他替你捋着汗湿的鬓发，亲吻着你还在平复着喘息的唇瓣，等到分身释放完原打算抽出却被你圈在腰间的腿猛地夹紧。

“你的话，不累，再来一次也可以~”

他只愣了一瞬便勾起嘴角：“那、恭敬不如从命。”

然而，还没等他再次倾身覆上你满是痕迹的身体，你就看到他突然扶住额头、苍白着一张脸。

“许墨？！”

“……”

“看来，你更喜欢他，嗯？”

拿下覆盖住额间的手掌，露出一双褪去情欲毫无温度的眸子，嘴角却仍旧扬起。

“……Ares？”

——TBC——


End file.
